


Crazy for you

by MelodyMay



Series: Real Love Stories [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyMay/pseuds/MelodyMay
Summary: In charge of planning her school dance, Sansa wants her first dance with Jon Snow to be absolutely perfect: 80s AU
Her final dance as an eighth grade student wasn't supposed to be like. This was not what Sansa had planned at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every work in my series 'Real Love Stories' are in fact real love stories, from friends and family being played out by Jon and Sansa.   
> This first one is based off of how my parents first got together.

  Her final dance as an eighth grade student wasn't supposed to be like. This was not what Sansa had planned at all.

  Her elementary school, Winterfell, was having it's annual Valentine's Day dance. Sansa, being the president of the students activity council, had a large portion of work involved with the dance. Although no one had asked, she'd made sure the streamers were all ribbon red and radiant orchid. Every pink heart framed in doilies and plastered to the wall, Sansa had crafted herself. Balloons littering the floor were filled with lilac confetti that would explode if someone were to step on it. She'd been planning this dance since she'd realized that during her last year at Winterfell valentine's day would fall on the Friday. The activities council had only given her a small number of tasks, but she'd decided to take up other jobs that had not been deemed "necessary" (heart shaped rice krispie squares were very necessary, thank you very much!) She of course completed her assigned responsibilities first, one being putting together a mixtape to play for the duration of the two hour dance.

  The tape was filled with all of the years top hits and some of her personal favourites, Sansa would never pass on some extra Madonna. Although the task of putting together the music wasn’t nearly as exciting as creating a bouquet of rose shaped strawberries, Sansa took it very seriously. The tape had to be perfect she'd decided, not settling for one hour and fifty six minute tape she'd made. The dance was approximately two hours long and although Sansa was sure it wouldn't be exactly that amount of time, she wanted to make sure there was enough music just in case. She'd gone through her mother's tapes trying to find a song that'd fill the four minute gap perfectly. The tape that finally fit was a cheesy love song that even Sansa could admit was sappy. It was a song she wrinkled her nose at, but it had fit perfectly, not even a second off.

  The morning of the dance Sansa had gotten up an hour early just to get ready, even though it wasn’t until the afternoon. Her mother had freshly washed her favourite faded blue knit turtleneck, which was quite plain but was easy to make more exciting with a few dozen bangles. She'd paired the top with her best pair of Levi jeans, the purple ones Uncle Benjen had gotten her. The streamers that were currently filling the gym had been checked multiple times to make sure they'd match that very pair of jeans. Hoisting up her pants, she tucked in her turtleneck, looping a belt through her jeans to keep them up. Her hair, half piled on the top of her head and tied tight with a white scrunchy in an attempt to give it more volume, made Sansa pout. She'd begged her mother countless times to allow her to get a perm, she'd wanted one the second Margaery Tyrell had walked into class with the loveliest curls sansa had ever seen. Mrs Stark had refused, saying the curls wouldn't suit Sansa's copper tresses. A sad sigh at her rather straight hair and a swipe of some strawberry flavoured lipgloss later, she was on her way to school.

  The class was a filled with a constant murmur of excitement. The girls had all dressed up, with jewelry dripping off every finger and limb. Student's discussed in hushed whispers who they hoped asked them to dance. The female half of the class had formed a tightly knit circle and spoke in hushed voices as they glanced towards the boys in the class. Margaery Tyrell boasted about how Joffrey Baratheon had already asked her if she'd like to go to the dance with him. The other girls let out sighs of adoration but Sansa merely pursed her lips. Remembering clearly how Joffrey had stuck gum in her hair back in the fifth grade.

  Her eyes travelled across the class as she searched for the boy who's name was scribbled in all of her notebooks. The dark curls caught her attention immediately. There, sitting with some of the other boys (fortunately not Joffrey) was Jon Snow. He was a year older than Sansa, but had been held back a grade due to a large number of absences. The kids whispered about a mother that drank too often, and the teachers turned a blind eye to worn out jeans and second hand shirts. Jon Snow would've been shunned and ignored by a class taught to remain away from boys with mothers like his if he hadn't been the captain of the school hockey team, the Black Knights.

  Although he was the captain, the far to somber fourteen year old, remained a bit of a social outcast. Sansa had been fearful of him and the unknown thoughts about bad parents surrounding him, but had decided out of the seven boys she liked he was the one she loved.

  There first dance had already been planned out with immense detail in Sansa's mind. They'd come together in a room filled with floating heart balloons and rippling pink streamers. He'd twirl her around as the beat of Madonna filled the gym. It had sketched out a pretty picture in her math book, framed by sparkly pink hearts from her gelly roll pen. The only fault in the plan was the fact that Sansa was unsure if Jon Snow even liked her. Her heart hurt just thinking of the chance that Jon Snow didn’t also have a crush on her. She wasn't the best skater, but she went to the youth roller disco every Friday because she knew the hockey team went. Both of their favourite seasons was Winter, and Sansa knew he to had a Siberian husky at home. They were basically meant to be, and besides, Sansa Snow would be such a pretty name!

* * *

 

  The dance was nearing the end and Jon Snow had not yet asked Sansa to dance. He'd spent the majority of his time sulking in the corner, a cup of fruit punch in his hand. Doubt began to cloud Sansa's mind but Margaery had assured her that she'd seen him watching her. It was only a matter of time before he built up the courage to talk to her.

  The sound of young voices singing, cheering and the clanging of bangles surrounded Sansa as she and her friends jumped to the beat. Her hands were warm from clutching her friends and her hair had gone knotty from her swaying. A sweat was beginning to break at the top of her brow, heat from the mass of bodies radiating off her. Thoughts of smudging the blue eyeshadow Jeyne had put on her in the girls bathroom, kept Sansa from wiping a hand across the sweaty skin of her face.

  The upbeat pop song began to fade off as the tape switched to the next track Sansa had selected. The slow tempo was not yet familiar to Sansa so she decided to back away from her friends. Thirst quenched her throat as she attempted to steady her breath and slow her heart beat. She made her way towards the punch bowl full of heart shaped ice, fanning her face in an attempt to save her eye makeup. As she pushed through the crowd, shouting apologies over the music Sansa's attention locked onto a pair of grey eyes. All attempts at regaining her breath meant nothing the moment she met Jon Snow's gaze.

  He was walking her way. A nervous yet determined expression on his face. The feeling of being on cloud nine had never been more clear to Sansa until that moment. Stomach filled with butterflies and hands twisting nervously, it was exactly as she'd planned it. Everything was absolutely perfect, but Sansa's joy quickly turned to horror when she fully recognized the current song playing. What was supposed to be Crazy for You by Madonna was actually the horrible four minute track Sansa had added to the end of the mix-tape.

  Panic set in quickly. All her planning and dreaming over the past nine months just for their first dance to be during Hello by LionHell Itchie or whatever his name was? Sansa was far too stubborn to let that happen. Hours had been put into making the gym look like a lovers paradise, yet her first dance with Jon Snow would be during a song she detested? Her final dance as an eighth grade student wasn't supposed to be like. This was not what Sansa had planned at all. She'd waited nine months, what was twelve more?

  She quickly averted her gaze and acted like she hadn't noticed Jon walking towards her. While scanning the crowd for a free dance partner her heart continued to perform somersaults in her chest. The shaggy hair of one of the sixth grade boys finally bobbed past Sansa. Quick as a cat, she had him by the arm and was whirling him around.

  "Would you like to dance?" Sansa said quickly though her smile quickly turned to a grimace as she realized it was one of Aryas friends, one who had an obvious crush on her. "Hotpie?"

  The large boy nodded vigorously, smile taking up a good portion of his wide face. Instead of the slow dance most of the gym had taken up, Sansa lead them in a more upbeat innocent dance. She played up the part of being Hotpies friends, older sister, hoping that he wouldn't latch on to any crazy ideas or hopes. When Margaery raised an eyebrow over Joffrey Baratheon's shoulder, Sansa made a show of squeezing Hotpies red cheeks and calling out loudly "Isn't my sisters friend totally adorable!"

  As soon as the last note of the song disappeared Sansa was moving away from Hotpie giving him a sugary sweet smile and watching him practically melt. She stifled a chuckle as she finally made her way to the punch bowl. Scanning the crowd there was no evidence that a gloomy dark haired boy had previously stood where Sansa now sipped her punch. Her feet shuffled in there spot as Sansa glumly fiddled with her bangles. What was twelve months she repeated to herself.

* * *

 

  "Jon," He heard his name over the loud tempo of the music and the cheering of his fellow peers. "Jonathan Snow."

  Jon scowled at the sound of his full name coming out of Margaery Tyrell's rather big mouth. He turned around to watch her curly perm, adorned with multi coloured barrettes, bounce its way towards him. She looked at him with a mix of pity and anger, almost as if she meant to scorn him. "It's just Jon."

  "And where are you going Jon?" He merely shrugged in response. Her arms were crossed and her hip was jutted out. Standing at five foot she was a head below him, yet still managed to look down her nose at him. She was the most intimidating thirteen year old Jon had ever met. "Why haven't you asked Sansa to dance?"

  "I –I," he stuttered taken by surprise at Margaery's upfrontness. He didn't even consider trying to deny the implication that he liked Sansa, Margaery would've called him out on lying. "I was going to, but she ran as soon as she saw me."

  Jon had been working himself up to talk to Sansa for the past hour. He'd always found her pretty, but underneath her copper hair and porcelain skin was smarts and kindness. When he caught a glimpse of his name written in sparkly red gel pen surrounded by pink hearts in her math notebook, he'd immediately been enamoured. The sight of Sansa in her blue turtleneck that made her eyes somehow seem bluer, is what gave Jon the crazy idea to ask her to dance. They'd both be heading off to High school soon, and Jon didn't think they'd both end up at Castle Black all boys Catholic School. Five cups of fruitopia and coke later and Jon was on a bit of a sugar high. He thought of how his mother would get a kick from her drink and gain a new set of confidence that hadn't been there moments ago. He pushed away the thoughts of his mother, in an attempt to not dampen his, then excitable, mood.

  He'd felt somewhat confident walking towards her. Her smile was as bright as Myranda Royce's neon green leggings, which was quite impressive indeed. But something seemed to cloud over her, for a moment later Sansa was scurrying away from him and dancing with one of her little sisters friends. Jon was pretty sure Sansa didn't harbour a secret crush on eleven year old Hotpie, but it was still a massive blow to his ego.

  "That's because you asked her to dance during a Lionel Richie song you airhead!" Margaery scoffed.

  "Wa-wait what?"

  "You should totally ask her to dance during Madonna, Sansa would be so stoked! She loves Madonna!"

  "I-I don't know." Jon mumbled, shuffling somewhat awkwardly.

  "Listen up you ditz," She proclaimed, shoving a blinged out finger in his face. "Like, I told Sansa you're a dweeb but she thinks you're a complete stud and it'd be awesome for her if you'd dance with her."

  "Well it's nice to know Sansa's galpal thinks I'm a dweeb." He frowned a little at being made fun of, but he quickly got over it at the fact that Sansa thought he was a 'complete stud'

  Margaery scoffed. "Eat my shorts Snow. Now I swear if you don't a-"

  Margaery was swiftly cut off by the loud thrum of shrill screams filling the gymnasium. Sensing the students enthusiasm, whoever was in charge of music turned up the volume to suit the loud surroundings. He recognized the song as something Madonna had released last year before Valentine's day.

  "Oh my god this is wicked perfect!" Margaery squealed before turning back to Jon with a dead serious expression. "You better find Sansa you dipstick."

  Jon was all wide eyes and vigorous nods as he backed away from the Tyrell girl, in somewhat of a daze. She had a satisfied smirk on her lips as she disappeared from view, getting absorbed into the crowd. A mental clock ticked in his head as every note and lyric passed through the song. He'd already messed this up once and he wasn't planning on doing it again.

  He found her sitting on a fold out chair, fruitopia in hand. All of his previous determination fizzled out at the sight of her pretty face staring at him curiously. He practically melted into a puddle at her feet.

  "Wo-would you like to dance?" Jon croaked out, his throat suddenly dry. He thought about his name written in her math book surrounded by hearts, the fact that she thought he was a 'stud', yet his mind couldn't wrap around the thought of either facts being true. Beautiful, kind, intelligent, wonderful Sansa Stark had a crush on him. Him, with his clothes outdated by at least a decade and a mother that couldn't stay away from a bottle. How could someone that perfect like someone so...imperfect?

  She stared at him thoughtfully for a minute. Jon wanted nothing more then to shy away from her gaze, his secondhand clothes seeming so much more worse. But she ignored his dark clothes in the gyms sea of colour. She stared right at him with those piercing blue eyes, a smile lighting up every feature on her face and said, "I would love to dance Jon Snow."


End file.
